


Burnt Coffee Beans

by System_Caffeine



Category: Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: D.I.D.(also known as separate personality disorder), Danny raises the white flag and probably won't touch the same story twice, F/M, M/M, Multi, Neoprouns fae/faer and ze/zem/zir used every now and then, Oh look, Other, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader is a Sans, Reader is a human, also probably some gore and unpleasant things mentioned every now and then, at least not for a while, dump of gay nb and other such non straight or non cis wips too, headmates/alters, lots of aus too, reader is a monster, sometimes, tags will be added/edited every now and then, there will be a lotta queerplatonic jazz sprinkled everywhere, this is literally just a trash heap of wips what do you expect from us?, utmv - Freeform, you no what reader won't be? Frisk or Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Caffeine/pseuds/System_Caffeine
Summary: a dump of wips n' some oneshots that will likely not be touched twice and concepts and snippets of things we might touch more, a sentance summary of each is provided below to help know which you wanna target.I blame Software Gore for any to all sans/sans ships involving Error, Geno, Classic, and Sci Sans that I know are coming.1- wip of Cyberspace utau where those skelebros fall into the normal time-space conundrum with others2- wip/oneshot where a Fatal Error just rambles on zir thoughts3- another wip featuring if the skeletrio from another utau was in a similar situation with more scattered worldbuilding.4-5 You are headmates/alters with Sans, and get to look at your life together (ended up typing too much for it to be a oneshot now, has a book on Quotev called "work of bubbles and strings" if you want more of the trash duo as we have dubbed them.)6 wip of what was going to be a nightmare x sci x dream that didn't get over a page long since attention span was being a but.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), oc/sans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. A skele-ton of fate laced paws

**Author's Note:**

> featuring a pair of brothers from a cyberpunk/steampunk/dystopian au I had made at somepoint, might do more wips n'tidbits of their past.
> 
> the normal skeleton tomfoolery of the machine.
> 
> what could go wrong?

They weren’t normal, Sans knew this as he always did. With what was always happening in their world it was needed. Despite the alien tech everyone back home was familiar with it had taken some time before it affected them…

.

..

…

_He could remember the count down before the battles begun, the experiments had resulted in them gaining the alien attachments, it had only taken a few seconds before they were attached and fused to their bones. The aliens had been kind with this, attaching such things that had been crafted specifically for the two monsters to replace what was no longer there or to better them._

.

..

…

“-DAMNIT SANS WAKE UP!” The unmistakable voice of Sans’ brother woke him up with a jolt, the soft pads of his two hands shot up to form his weapons at the ready when he got up. Tail lashing out to rattle behind him, His sockets widened at the sight.

*they looked like them before they dusted…

“SANS, FUCKING PAY ATTENTION AND SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN!” Papyrus snapped, his metal lower jaw glinted while Sans straightened up, allowing the bone swords to disappear in the palms of his hands. “Yes paps?” Sans stated, blinking carefully to focus his eyelights on the jaw. “OTHER VERSION OF MY BROTHER, MAY YOU PLEASE RESTATE WHAT YOU HAD STARTED TO SAY NOW THAT MY BROTHER IS SENTIENT ENOUGH TO NOT ATTACK AT RANDOM...” The Sans with horns and a tail nodded, waiting as he watched the one who started speaking.

“Well uh, welcome to a different alternate universe…the machine is busted again, and uh, a few things have changed… why don’t we get you settled in a room yeah?” The sans with horns along with the papyrus with a metal jaw looked at each other before nodding. “Sure can do.” the sans hummed, watching the others with a half-smile. They seemed at ease with this. Accepting the result of the hunt’s desires to have them here. “We have to have you guys pick out new names too…” the papyrus gave a smile “THAT SHOULD BE RATHER EASY, ISN’T THAT RIGHT HOUND?” the sans gave a one handed salute “that’s right Shep, we’ll just use our old code names, at least here there’s clearly no hunt seeing how all of you are still alive…” “Hound” as his brother had called him stated. Calm as ever while they walked up the stairs before pausing at the mention of the hunt.

“What do you mean ‘the Hunt’?” the one that they learned was “Red” questioned, they blinked before snickering at each other “you hear this? They really don’t know!” Hound snickered as “Shep” smiled in amusement. “IT WOULD BE BEST IF EVERYONE WAS SITTING DOWN FOR THAT EXPLANATION, YOU’LL FIND OUR WORLD IS NOT SO FORGIVING AS YOURS APPEARS TO BE…” Shep stated, nodding on for them to continue.

After getting a set of rooms (Hound opting to see where this vaguely mentioned cabin is and if he could room there, why wouldn’t he? And Shep took a room in the manor, choosing one close to the library they had.) They had gathered for lunch, getting introduced to some of the others,


	2. Fatal's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically some dignified future/past people watching from a fatal! error, who knew someone could accept fate of becoming something you were never meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some thoughts from a lonely Fatal Error,  
> chose to give the Fatal Error Sans Ze/zem/zir pronouns for some personal reasons, hopefully it was enjoyed!

The same thing was being watched, again and again for zem, the skeleton watched on at the soft cuddle session an Error was having with a Dream.

This was fine, fate would let zem be loved and love someone once ze lost zemself.

For this Fatal Error it was fine. Ze had reserved zemself to seeing their happiness and hope he could gain some as well.

Didn't matter if it took a day to become the destroyer of worlds or a few thousand years to end up as that person.

Ze couldn't help but let out a snort at the thought they had.

"The loneliness of waiting to be loved would probably be what drives zem into becoming such a strange being."

It was odd to think the future could be witnessed, such a sad thing ze would likely forget once becoming him...

On the brighter side the Fatal knew they would likely find a lover, maybe Reaper would want zem after learning ze had been a Geno, even if not Reaper's own?

Maybe a Nightmare would eat away zir worries and fears late at the night after they had gotten together, keeping zem safe in his arms?

Maybe a Dream would let zem make a flower crown to place on his head as a place of his desires?

The Fatal knew some Dreams and Nightmares had become fleshy and appeared like humans, honestly ze didn't get why some creators seemed backhanded by it. The two never were a Sans so it made sense that after a while a few alterations would be made...

Fatal shook his skull, blushing slightly at the thoughts of how nice and soft the fleshy versions must be.

It was easier to not think about the contact no matter how much the Sans craved to be held by someone who loved zem for zem.

If Fate would let zem, it would be lovely to know the pronoun change as well in zir next life... form?

Ze still didn't understand the total difference between zem and being an Error but that was fine.

Hopefully Fate changes zem soon so ze can finally learn weather it would be cruel to zem or would bless zem with some happiness...

Carefully ze closed the window allowing zem to view the cuddle session, to focus zir thoughts on wandering all the non-toxic couples involving zir future selves had been with.

Why was ze always alone? it made the silence so loud...

Singing was always out of the question, the glitches and overlapping made sure of that...

"I wonder how long until I no longer exist and only Error does?" Ze thought aloud, hoping no one had heard zem at all even if ze knew better.


	3. A Hivemind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another wip of a sans and papyri trio falling into "not their world" with a bit of worldbuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader (you) are the sans, or at least that is the perspective this is being told from.  
> the au this trio is from is unknown but for a sidenote the concept idea for it was "what if the underground was closer to a center of the earth concept with dinosaurs from all states of time along with a surplus of magic?"  
> wip because I lost track of where I was leading up to but I'm likely to draw stuff for it (the au the trio are from)later on.  
> I also should note the Papyri in the au are females or at least prefer to be viewed as such while that sans is genderfuild feminine presenting hence the fae/faer pronouns and repeated term "Queen" being used for the Sans.

It had taken years before you could actually start building the hive, having settled where HE, the one who had made you and your sister, had settled, now that he was gone taking care to make a new body for your sister should be nice… right? You could easily reconstruct your magic to form it, it just needs BOTH your sisters’ approval. It had been a wild ride when that man had torn your younger sister into two. Making “Widow” who was somehow all that the bastard wanted from you and your sister along with all the adult or at least most of it. “Bee” as you and Widow favored calling the little one despite both being Papyrus, was even if smaller and younger in form. Bee was gifted in knowing concepts such as wars, death, heats, and sex, (along with being adorably innocent to the most awkward or violent situations). You loved both halves of your sister, even if it meant dealing with a practically babybones and a very dangerous woman you had to reel back every once and again from going and killing creatures near You and Bee.

Back on track- you had started to build you and your sisters a hive! And it was going to be a great hive! Especially since it took a lot of magic to reconstruct the ground around to stay in certain forms, especially all the arches and the large bubble looking glass parts of the outer magic! You had a right to be proud with what you do! Especially when it involved your sisters’ safety!

~~~

It took years to finally get the hive completely finished, it was only then you started tampering with the machine he had left. Bee was big enough to be considered a teenager instead of a babybones. Both of you having wings that you used rarely, they tend to buzz whenever you felt strongly, it was fun that both of you finally had wings to work with. You were happy to cover yours with the coat Widow had made you, everything was great, especially since everything has been going so well, you had even been able to make both your sisters bodies…

All had been well until the machine started and you were dragged with your sisters elsewhere via the machine-

Stars above why did you touch that machine?!?!

.

..

…

_ You could feel his careful touch while he tore apart your soul and reconstructed it for the fifth time that day. The ant was such a ugly creature to you, morphing you to be something else. He forced you to become a  _ Queen  _ and that is what you shall be if it meant no harm coming to your little sister. _

.

..

…

It took a good few seconds for all eight eyes to focus on the reason there was a sense of danger. Your position was being challenged by Widow again for jumping into a defensive position in what looked like the stuff the travelers from the surface made. Instinctively you shot up and growled at Widow who seemed to shrink under your gaze, her eight red sockets and black bones seemed to shrink upon knowing the Queen,  _ you _ , were awake again.

“papyrus, what have I told you and the other half about jumping to defense when it was not in any way asked, requested, or ordered?” You glared at the larger skeleton who seemed to shrink under your gaze. “Sorry Sans, They Felt Like A Threat To All Three Of Us And You Would Not Wake Up…” You sighed, feeling exhaustion creep into your bones. “alright widow, next time please for the love of the crystals and fungi don’t next time. or i might start tearing down your webs back in the hive.” A question was shared to the other skeletons, you hummed, looking around for your smaller yellowed boned younger sister.

She formed right next to your upper hands which you held up expectantly, Bee was always such an odd skeleton to you. She always investigated everything to report as if you were her queen bee. “Ah, there you are my honeybee, why are you in your miniature form? You know you can look your spirit’s age my angelbun.” Bee giggled back at you while giving you a skeleton kiss on your cheekbone, “I Know Queen!! But You’ll Enjoy What I have To Report!” You raised a brow at that giving her a knowing look, three sockets lighting up with question mark eyelights while the others sported the usual hexagons and circles. Bee quickly flew to be in aa larger space (away from your face) before using the pollen she loved to gather to make a comical cloud to hide her shifting into her larger form.

Bee sure loved making you feel in the safest places didn she? “I Know You Can Probably Feel It Sib But!! There’s Almost No Magic Readings Up Here! Like The Travelers Told Back Home, The Bugs Are So Tiny Too! The Bees Are smaller Than Our Digits And Pads! There’s Also The Heavy Lack Of The Mechanics And Usual Steads From Back Home. From What The Others Bees Told Me The Monsters Came From A Mountain And Were Not Burrowed So Deep As Ours Had! A Few Had Even Traveled Down And There Was No Secondary Sky For Them!” You froze, if this was true that meant almost everything was different, Widow and Bee watched you with uncertainty. The other skeletons had all in favored watched you and your sisters as you gave a soft sigh.

“I suppose for now you two staying close to each other is the best option, for now sleeping accommodations along with finding a suitable place for all three of us to settle is our goal, what do you girls think?” Widow frowned, gesturing to the three other skeletons “I Think these skeletons are a danger to us even if some devolved form of our race. We should use them as meals before establishing a new hive here. At least those are my thoughts Queen…” Widow was nudged by Bee. “Widow! You know you shouldn’t tell Sans things like that, even if fae are a little more merciful than us fae is still our Queen!”

The skeletons stared while you smiled, giving a glance at the other skeletons around. “Well uh… that was interesting… mind if we ask you guys some questions?” The shortest skeleton, in a blue jacket questioned. You stood up straight, smiling softly. “You may ask me questions, my sisters I would rather you not question at all unless needed and I am asked in a different location… for there are some differences best told away from those it may trigger..."


	4. A bitter taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sans' headmate, or at least were from when you woke up sharing a body with the lazy scientist!  
> You get into a fickle situation involving the multiverse and look back on your years with your lazy partner in crime who's been snuggling you non stop in your shared mental space!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up this one has some D.I.D overlaps and shares a body with Sans from start to end.
> 
> body does have a set form but you (the reader) do not! nor a set of pronouns!

You watched them in alarm, they weren’t supposed to be here, let alone find you!

“Sans?...”

Damnit! Why did it always have to be like this with them? “G-go away, yoooooOOu aren’t we-welcomed here-ere…” The glitch of your voice along with a painful echo was there for all to hear.

Let’s go to the start of this before you were in the forced process of becoming the God of Destruction, shall we?

You were Y/n L/n,

You had woken up as a skeleton

Not just any skeleton, you were in the vessel of a younger Sans from the game Undertale.

You couldn’t remember much about your life as Y/n L/n but you had somewhat joined forces with the skeleton, he sometimes spoke to you even if it felt more like a “thought”, within a few weeks you two learned how to sense each other and stay put from where your mental bodies were whenever one of you was controlling the shared vessel. But that was fine. You learned fast to do what he had done too in helping Gaster and taking care of Papyrus until the Core Incident that had brought Gaster into the void, leaving no one but you and your brother-  _ or would it be Sans’ brother? Considering how you shared a body with Sans and were fond of taking care of Papyrus, even when he was a tower, you agreed he was both a brother to you and Sans. _ \- you three(counting both you and Sans) were the only ones to remember Gaster’s existence let alone that he had been the royal scientist.

You were happy unlike your other half to finally step out of “sciencing” for a while. Helping Alphys with her ideas to become the next royal scientist was rather fun. As was watching Undyne and Papyrus become friends. There was so much happening before the resets begun. You had warned Sans what was going to become and after a bit there were a few distinct differences between the two of you and the original Undertale Sans.

Unlike the game Sans you two have learned to use magic at the same time, allowing for an extra pair of arms the other used and a tail that allowed you to be childishly “feral”, running on all fours instead of “properly” on your legs like Sans would scold you to. The tail also made it easier to distract others with how it always flicked and swayed. Let alone act as a slight threat from the tip which was the upper part of a club, three round almost blade like circles sat at the tip. Luckily ( _ or as a sign of laziness You took it _ ) it was too dull to do more than a rare paper cut that happened once in a blue moon to objects and people, including your new ( _ or would it be old? _ ) body. You had agreed that you and Sans would keep the tail summoned over half the time unless it was unneeded, being prepared to run no matter how low on energy you and Sans was is better than needing the speed but being too slow. The arms however were rarely summoned, Sans played nice with you and you took turns so there was rarely any moments when you both had to do something at the same time let alone.

Papyrus also knew that there was you, Y/n, and there was Sans. You two had agreed to tell him when it had first begun so he was in on knowing the difference between the two of you.  _ You couldn’t blame him when he first found you not being able to use most to any magic despite trying to in Sans’ room for hours _ . He also told that your magic and eyelights always changed depending on who was fronting. Always telling you that when you were controlling the body the eyelights and magic were just a tad more on the blue-purple side while when Sans was in control it was a more a blue-green cyan color. Another oddity you suppose.

Once the resets begun however you quickly noticed that more times than not you ended up fronting, Sans seemed down whenever he was snuggling you and when he was fronting he was at Grillby’s drinking spiked ketchup muttering about things he really shouldn’t be for others outside your family to hear. Really it concerned both you and Papyrus when it had begun.

This behavior was not healthy, you know this very well and told Papyrus your concerns when you had the chance that Sans was somewhere else, _ likely napping _ , in the mindspace. Only soon did you find out why Sans was so upset, after a few resets you remembered almost as much as he did, it was kinda painful for both of you to deal with the nightmares of your individual forms within the mindspace and papyrus being killed off so much. It was a saving grace the two of you basically had designed the mental space to have all the “normal” functions a house had to share with the two. This came with the benefit of within there sharing a bed and being able to drag each other into a safe knowing that you were in it together.

That at least made it so the two of you knew that some idiot who decided to kill either of you and your brother would pay heavily. Especially in the genocide routes that happened. Sans and Papyrus didn’t remember as much of them as you did, everything blurred together too much for you and Sans to fully go “all out”. Sometimes you were in front, killing the children with a sad smile watching them end in so many ways. Sometimes it was Sans who was fighting them while you were asleep or doing something else, he usually lasted longer than you did.

One time they got it when both of you were together and you both became a force to recon with. Chara and Frisk seemed alarmed when it had happened too, that four arms and crawling on the walls was possible. That the pair of you could summon more blasters and other such objects. That when Sans started to get tired you could give him the boost to stay alive. You had kept a mark that they died at least a hundred fifty times while the two of you were active.

Then the two of you fought them so much it was only a matter of time before you woke in the save screen.

Sans was still Sans even if the two of you held the slash of your end and dulled clothes, even the tail you had in the mental plain was chipped. It was rather lonely in what the two of you knew as the Save Screen. As long as the two of you stayed together you were able to stay sane. One of you talking while the other replied with their thoughts, it filled the silence well. Learning to do people watching, the portals were fun to mess with until the two of you figured out how to get your brother there to contact. He barely remembered much but he remembered the two of you, not the tailless replacement to code had made. Soon after one of your “weekly” visits to Papyrus though was when Fate decided to drag both of you into the “Anti-Void.

Or was it that your Save Screen started to become corrupted and became it? Things sometimes got jumbled but you still didn’t understand why.

But you knew who you were becoming with Fate and other creators screaming at you and Sans. Something about the two of you needing to destroy things, a few kinder voices updated the two of you about things going on with Papyrus and your loved ones. Soon enough you two became corrupted as much as your Save Screen did. If you could look in a mirror you would see how odd you looked in the body, unlike before when you had looked like any other young Sans, now you looked so distinctly… well “fused” was the best term to describe it.

Unlike before your body had gained two extra sockets, they were an odd red and blue pair of melting sockets. Over time your body had made it so the tail was no longer un-summonable. Now you permanently had the chipped club shaped tip forever there as a reminder of the damage. Luckily your two sets of arms were not permanently there. So you did not have to learn how to work with two extra limbs ( _ dealing with the tail had been hard enough _ ). Your clothes were rather tattered, having that slash and “forever blood” from the DT you and Sans had taken as a last attempt for the final time to end the madness. The pale jacket, plain black t-shirt, Papyrus’ red scarf, the greyed sweatpants and white slippers that had once been pink were all rather comfy. You were glad that you two “died” in Sans’ comfy clothes pick with Papyrus’ scarf.

Even if it was old and worn the scarf still smelt distinctly Papyrus and for that you were forever grateful.

That leads us to Today.

Today you had been ignoring Fate’s screaming at you and your brother to start destroying things and how “worthless” you were in favor of people watching. You watched the other timelines and alternate universes, chatting with Sans- not whatever the creators, Fate, and others of the multiverse were calling you two.  _ They kept calling you “Geno” at the start, “Fatal Error” or “Fatal” as of now, no matter how many times you told them you were Y/n and Sans was Sans, not whatever they were calling you _ .

That led to someone coming into your safe haven, the Save Screen as far as you were concerned was white nothingness now. It turned out to be a group, and you had froze to watch them.

Which was now. They didn’t seem to have spotted you in your little hub of au and timeline windows either so you hurried to get away.

That apparently was a wrong move as you blinked and you were trapped in bones.

Fate and other voices were screaming at you

The damn finally bursted and you had cried.

The tears wouldn’t stop.

The screams wouldn’t stop.

For a long while you had not realized what you had done.

But you had done it well…

.

..

…

You finally made you and Sans start to become Error.

Oh well, maybe next time you saw your Papyrus you can apologize for being a bad sibling.

“I-I-I am sorrryyyEE-E Sans-ans…” you couldn’t help but apologize with your voice as the dust settled.

You had gained your strings and collected your first boss monster souls.

Hopefully things would end soon and you could be free with your brothers to relax away from all this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of forced god of destruction error hinted at the start and end, might write more involving this oneshot's concepts, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Hope I did the "glitchy voice" well when it was used as well.


	5. file: 602, your worlds are gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a slight continuation of the previous oneshot.
> 
> You are allowed front the first time in a long while since you and Sans became "Error", instead of waiting around to heal your body and Sans you take a chance to destroy an au for the first time, leading to your first meeting with a few special someones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil' warning about the magical jazz: I'm sticking a few of ideas here to work with the reader since I love a few concepts that refuse to leave my brain.  
> hopefully, it's enjoyable for you guys, it didn't wish to be written for some reason. Might remove and transfer some of this into it's own book with how much more fun this is to type than the others I wish to tackle.  
> \- Danny

You didn't know what to expect when you blinked and saw the outside world instead of the internal one.

It took a few moments to realize you had, in fact, been in control at all, mostly due to you being used to waking up in the bland and blinding space of the anti-void, not in Outertale!

You couldn't help but yawn and look around, carefully straightening your clothes. No matter how many holes or loose strings appeared in your clothes it was a bad habit. Probably from when you were in a human vessel in "your realm" where monsters and many creations were just fantasy and media no matter how much anyone wished for it to be "real".

You chose to dwell on your thoughts, wondering if Sans had tired himself out enough that he couldn't run the body and you had to do it. That meant that he would be sleeping in the mental plain and unable to fill you in on what has happened and if any new relationships have been formed. So things might be troubling but otherwise, everything should be fine!

With the mental recap of what you knew and remembered for the almost two billion years of being with Sans as your old, supposedly, sonas from the life you barely remembered, you felt ready to carry on your tasks of balancing the multiverse. What would go wrong when you could bubble and reuse whatever code you wished?

With that in mind, you formed a portal to another au and fell through, landing with an odd crunch from the snow under your body. The miscolored bones and clothes made things rather interesting now with the a pair of eyelights in your lower set of red sockets out of the four, matching your magic and soul traits. At least, you think so, you never really have time to look at what the body you and Sans pilot with the fact you rarely are up and awake anymore like you used to be. Hopefully, your magic acts as it had before when possible. A few bubbles formed in the air after your tail flicked from one side to the other.

You smiled at the small bubbles that would aid you in destroying the land. After a few more tail-wags you felt ready to start destroying the code of the world. Carefully finding a good perch to watch the bubbles pop and destroy a certain set of codes in "Snowdin", starting with the snow and trees as the bubbles floated around. You were happy that Sans wouldn't feel pain for a while thanks to your destruction.

At least that was until a few boss monsters decided that fighting you would be a good idea. You smiled as you made a lasso out of your Sans' magical blue strings, using the lasso as an oversized bubble wand, you had successfully erased the Undyne and the Papyrus of the world, it was only then that a shorter "Sans" skeleton appeared out of ink.

You did not like this one and judging but some distant cursing you heard from Sans, he didn't either. 

Apparently, the paused second that you were wondering what this midget of a skeleton had done to make Sans dislike him was all it took for a bit of ink to be thrown and land on you.

That ticked you off, you couldn't help but growl and try to bubble him.

Keyword being tried.

For some reason, the darn idiot skeleton was tossing about different colored inks and calling you Error.

Maybe it would be best if the numbskull didn't know you were two entities in one body?

You liked the thought of fooling almost everyone about your and Sans' true identity.

"HEY ERROR! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Ah, the painter is talking again. You should reply to him.

but how to reply? You tried to form the right sentence in your head while battling the other with your favorite bubble formed weapon: a great sword.

"MaaAAYbe You should-should-OUln't create so-oh much then-en!"

The odd volumes of your voice, even if technally not your own, startled you a bit, making you let out a soft chuckle. Especially when the shorter skeletons seemed to ponder what you meant.

A few tail flicks more and the core codes were corrupted and missing, and you left to the anti-void to get filled in now that your other half was up...

Or you could deal with the black goop covered octopus skeleton in the anti-void.

You let out a groan as Sans chuckled at your "attitude". "I take it you enjoyed yourself Error?" You rolled both your eyelights at this one's tone.

"wHo the Hell-eLL are you-oo?" You asked, walking towards where you last remembered your and Sans' nest like web of strings that had the plush stuffed animal pillow things you both tended to use as things to scream into.

The octopus seemed shocked at your claim of not knowing him and followed you.

Seems he's never seen Sans climb up a few strings to the web.. or would it be more of a hammock?

You hummed while fishing out the stuffed pillow animal that Sans had got specifically for you. It had been buried in the pile of horned creature stuffed animal pillows. Once successfully holding the odd pale grey and pastel green spotted calico cat stuffed pillow that was mostly egg shaped you held it up with a smile. Completely ignoring all other voices in the wish of them being gone, well, besides your Sans' of course.

After a good scream into the calico marshmallow pillow you had forgotten what you had named it, you looked out to see the octopus was still there. He was still watching you... "his name is Nightmare you know," you smiled at hearing Sans' voice "ah, thank you Sans, now I can properly shoo the skeleton..." You could practically feel Sans shake his head while you waved a hand at the goopy being. "Go away Nightmare, I'm busy with figuring out how to exist again." You heard a few of the creators snicker at your words, a few creators seemed to scold you. You however were busy ignoring them and focusing of Sans' anger and the stranger's negative mood. It would be a lie to state this wasn't even remotely entertaining.

Seems any previous plans had to be ditched for some catching up of this Nightmare fellow, Sans, and yourself to know what has been happening outside in the outer world from your internal bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because for some reason our brain won't shut up about trash duo reader and sans as of Jan 3, 2021  
> we made a book on Quotev we're doing to shut up the many thoughts titled "Work of Bubbles and Strings" so if you want more for the bastard duo that is them.   
> yes, we technically could've made a separate book here.  
> but adhd brain said no


	6. A bit of science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally this was gonna be the start of a nm and dream shipped with sci fic but can't focus enough to write more about it. so enjoy the forever wip for that which literally doesn't touch the ship. Might put the concept idea for the story that I wanted to start writing later on in the end notes or comments.

Sans stared blankly at the inky blackness around him. It felt like he was underwater, drowning in the thick sense of nothingness. He probably would have believed so if he didn't have his glasses on in this place to know he could see. In the distance the skeleton made contact with a teal floating orb ' _an eye?_ ' he wondered, about to attempt to move towards it only for the loud wake-up call of his old alarm to wake him with a jolt.

Rubbing the sleep and built-up magic from his sockets he retrieved his glasses, carefully putting them on as to make sure he didn't get part of it in his sockets again. "so much to do today..." Sans muttered, getting up and ready for another day at the lab, with a quick look at the time it was plain to see it was five-thirty in the morning. Almost stupid early for him. Key word being almost.

Sans hummed while fixing his red turtleneck sweater and gray sweatpants as best as he could considering how he had slept in them. Now, Sans was an odd being, not because of how he dressed but because of how his mind and soul seemed jumbled at times. Going from tying on a pair of yellow sneakers to mentally tracking where he left all those theories on the multiverse, timelines, and alternate universes. Every day consisted of this jumble of thoughts and feelings, Sans was careful enough though not to get too wrapped in his thoughts while getting ready for work. He even started making pancakes for his younger brother, Papyrus!

Sans hummed an old tune he remembered while he flipped them, listening for his younger brother to come down the old house's steps. Hopefully, he was ready to go to his school, especially since today it seems like a snowstorm might happen here in Snowdin again. The shorter skeleton with a pair of dark sockets that if you could dump glitter into them there probably was from the shine they had.

"SANS! SANS! TODAY I'M STILL GOING TO MY CLASSES RIGHT??" Sans couldn't help but let out a chuckle, carefully setting aside the finishing touches to the food.


End file.
